Overshadowed
by wolfling
Summary: This is how I imagine Ron must feel when he looks back on the great things HE did in their adventures. It's good it's thoughtful how much more do you want!?


Overshadowed  
  
Wolfling: This is a little Harry Potter one shot by moi Wolfling that's me if you didn't know. I know exactly how Ron feels here believe me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ugh another owl from mum arrived in the great hall this Lunchtime. Another owl asking why I wasn't getting as good marks as my brothers.  
  
Sigh  
  
I'm glad that no one comes round this part of the Lake I'm very glad no one will even think of looking for me here. But then they're underestimating me, again. I bet no one guessed I could limb this high into a tree at all. Which is good because it's nice up here, the wind isn't strong but it's not gentle either it's cool and calming but not freezing cold.  
  
I wish that I were seen for more than the image. I'm not all sunshine and daises and I'm not an idiot either. I smile for everyone else I give my part by being happy for everyone else. If I hadn't been smiling and happy all through some of what we've been through, I think Harry and everyone else would've gone insane by now. But still, they should realise I'm NOT the court jester.  
  
Everyone expects the same sort of success from me that my brothers had. But I'm not my brother's. It's this pressure that leads me to come alone to places like this. Along with Living up to my 5 brothers achievements I have my friends to live up to. I can't help feel that they're so much better than me at most things. Hermione's really clever and she can solve practically everything we come to do and Harry, well Harry can do everything and I mean everything and it's not like I'm not happy for them I am. I want to see everyone I care for do well it's just really hard to live up to what they've done so far.  
  
I'm not saying that I'm not an important part of what's been going on either. I did help save Hermione from a mountain troll. I sacrificed myself in a giant wizard chess game to help us win and get through to the next chamber. I put up with Lockhart in our second year didn't I? In our third year I protected my friends from harm-or tried to- with a broken leg and many large cuts and bites all over my arms and legs. I'll always be there for my friends but I can't help but feel that I'll never be able to do enough.  
  
Sigh  
  
Okay so being very good at Wizard chess came in handy once and just that once. But I'm beginning to think that's one of my only talents. And I guess I'm kind of brave but I can be a scared little girl at times. OH I feel so- so useless. I'm considering throwing myself off the astronomy tower again.  
  
But, if I did go and jump off that oh so high tower wouldn't I get everyone crying? Or wouldn't they care? Would they go on living again as if I didn't exist? Sigh I wish I knew what they'd think.  
  
But I'm probably just another Weasley.  
  
The sorting hat actually spoke to Harry and I bet it spoke to Hermione too. All I got was "another Weasley, when do they stop?! I know what to do this time"  
  
So I'm just another Weasley. That's possibly all I'm thought of. That and a great chess player. But as I've said before just being a good chess player doesn't help. Not many people respect you for practically throwing your life away in a chess game.  
  
Oh face it Ron you'll be thrown into the shadows for all your life and you know it!  
  
But being Ronald Weasley is just enough for me. Wish it was for everyone else. I bet some where deep inside Harry and Hermione know that I'm being tossed over to one side where they're concerned. But are they doing anything about it?  
  
No  
  
And really I'd prefer them not to. If I'm going to get noticed I'm going to do it by myself and show what I can really do.  
  
But for now I'll just have to show that being Ronald Weasley is good enough for me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wolfling: If you said awwwwwwwwwwwwww by the end of this please say so in your review! (That is if you review which you will! ^_____^ or else..) I want to see how many awwwwwwwwwwwwww's I get by the end of it!  
  
By the way..I like Ron!!!! 


End file.
